The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sintered and non-sintered products are two categories of major joint orthopedic implants available on the market today. Sintered products can be subjected to high thermal process after completion of the casting process and are referred to as porous coated products. To make the porous coated products, high temperatures are used to create a metallurgical bond of porous beads to a cast substrate. Non-sintered products do not have a porous coating and can be generally referred to as cemented products.
Rough surfaces of implants can accelerate wear of joint-replacement implants. Therefore, implants are highly polished to reduce surface roughness of the implant. For example, roughness parameter Ra may be at least 8. Polishing can include mechanical and/or chemical polishing.